goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Macusoper Gets in Trouble Big Time
Macusoper Gets in Trouble Big Time is a GoAnimate Video with the concept of it created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Macusoper throws a hammer at his father's newly built car's window, damaging it. As soon as father returns, Macusoper gets grounded and dad calls some characters on the phone to defecate on him. Father also gives him more punishments. Transcript Macusoper's Father: "Macusoper, I just finished building my new Toyota car. I am going to eat lunch. Please do not destroy it or else you will be grounded." Macusoper: "OK, dad. I promise." Father leaves Macusoper: "Screw what dad says! I will destroy the car anyway!" throws a hammer at the window of the Toyota car to: Macusoper's Father eating lunch Macusoper's Father: "I just heard a crash! I have to investigate that noise!" Macusoper: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to hide in a bush!" hides behind a bush Father walks outside, stops at the car, and becomes shocked Macusoper's Father: "Who broke the window? Wait, it must be Macusoper!" (to Macusoper) "Macusoper! Come here!" comes to his father Macusoper's Father: "Did you break the window of my new Toyota car? It's expensive, you know." Macusoper: "No, I didn't." Macusoper's Father: "Do not lie to me. I'm pretty sure that you did it!" Macusoper: "OK, I did it!" Macusoper's Father: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Macusoper, how dare you destroy my car?! That's it, you are grounded for 1 million centuries! I will call Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter on the phone!" Macusoper: "No no no no no no no no! Not PB&J! Anything but those three terrible otters!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hello, Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter, please come to Macusoper's house because he needs a punishments ASAP." appear Jelly: "You disobeyed your daddy! You are grounded grounded grounded! Use your noodle next time!" Macusoper's Father: "It's time to call the Genderbent Mutant Maggots from TDRI in TDA 123's style." Macusoper: "Please don't call them!" Macusoper's Father: "Yes, I will. There is no option to defy it." (goes on the phone) "Hello, Andre Mario, Brianna, Carmen, Joe, Michelle, and Zach, Macusoper destroyed my Toyota car with a hammer. You must ground him!" Mario, Brianna, Carmen, Joe, Michelle, and Zach appear Michelle: "You are a bad boy! You must be grounded grounded grounded forever!" Macusoper's Father: "Time to call Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear on the phone!" Macusoper: "I don't wanna see that stupid rabbit and that idiotic bear!" Macusoper's Father: "Too bad!" (on the phone) "Hello, Patty and Bobby. Punish Macusoper now!" and Bobby appear Patty: "How dare you damage your father's car! You are grounded for a long time!" Macusoper's Father: "Let's call the Rugrats on the phone!" Macusoper: "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hello, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi, and Susie, Macusoper got grounded." Rugrats appear Tommy: "You are rounded rounded rounded (grounded grounded grounded)!" Macusoper's Father: "I will now call Roobear and Floppy from The Adventures of the Little Koala on the phone!" Macusoper: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stop calling so much people at once!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hi, Roobear and Floppy. Will you two please ground Macusoper? OK. Goodbye!" and Floppy appear Roobear: "You are really grounded grounded grounded for a countless amount of years!" Macusoper's Father: "Now, I will call the South Park kids!" Macusoper: "Stop it right now!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hello, Stan, Eric Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle. Macusoper must be grounded!" South Park kids appear Eric Cartman: "You stupid ***wipe! You are motherf***ing grounded forever!!" Macusoper's Father: "Last, but not least, I will call Chuck E. Cheese." Macusoper: "NO! NOT CHUCK E. CHEESE!" Macusoper's Father: (on the phone) "Hi, Chuck E., please get out of your restaurant and ground Macusoper." E. appears Chuck E.: "Not only that you are grounded grounded grounded, you will also be banned from my place." Macusoper's Father: "Macusoper, lie down now! We will all poop on you!" Macusoper: (as his father and the called characters run towards him) "NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" all poop on Macusoper Macusoper's Father: (to the called characters) "You guys can return home now." (the characters disappear) "As for you, Macusoper. I will sing the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song and that will teach you a lesson!" Macusoper: "Oh no! Not that piece of crud theme song!" Macusoper's Father: (singing) "If you got a pet or two, you can call me Windy Woo when there's trouble you can bet with a naughty naughty pet. You and meeeeeee, so happy I will beeeeeee, as long as we are weeeeeeeee. My naughty pets and me! If there's mischief in the air, go and ask me if I care, let's get ready let's get set for the naughty naughty pets. Look at me, my naughty pets and me!" Macusoper: "Whaaaaaaaaaa!" Macusoper's Father: "Go inside. You will be forced to watch all episodes of Sylvanian Families!" to: In the living room with Macusoper sitting on the couch in front of a TV Sylvanian Families theme song plays from the TV see the words "After all episodes of Sylvanian Families have been watched" Macusoper's Father: "Last punishment, you will go to jail." police officer shows up Police Officer: "You are under arrest for messing up a car! Get in the police car now!" police officer takes Macusoper away Macusoper: (while being taken away) "Noooooooooooooo!" Transcript Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos